Lord Battal
"Now be a good little human, or I might have to set you on fire." General Lord_Battal was very, very skilled in combat. He hates nature hikes and loves scamming people on the Klei Entertainment Forums Forums. FOR PROTECTION OF LORD_BATTAL'S TRUE IDENTITY, SEVERAL DIFFERENT BACKSTORIES HAVE BEEN CREATED. IT SHALL NOT BE REVEALED BY I, OR ANY OTHER LIVING BEING, WHICH ONE OF THESE IS TRUE. Story 1 - Nude Alert Battal was just a child, playing on top of Mount Klei. Alas, he tripped and fell like a moron, and descended down into a realm full of scary monsters known as the Oof Community. From there, he learned how to control his STAND,「ISOPOD NEPTUNE」, and went on a quest to destroy the ultimately evil MISTER_P, his eldritch doppelganger from an alternate universe. Along the way, he met any friends, such as Giddy the Guy and Chris the 1448, all whom are currently dead and or trapped for eternity inside the lawn realm. Story 2 - The Real Backstory Once upon a time, there was a little boy named Lord_Battal. As he matured into an adult, he would eventually evolve into Demigod_Battal, and then into God_Battal (With some edgy teenage years as Dark_Battal). One day, Battal decided to go to Burger King, home of the Burger King. He wanted a uhhhhhh triple stacker with fries. Alas, as he entered the establishment, he met with a familiar face, a horrible, horrible familiar face… it was *n e g a b a t t a l*. HIS ARCH NEMESIS! Pulling out several fully automatic silenced pistols, they had a large shootout, right there in the Burger King. There were no survivors… aside from two. Lord_Battal and Nega Battal. With all this innocent blood spilled, Lord_Battal had no other choice. He turned the keyblade to his chest, and opened up his heart, trapping Nega Battal inside the dark world. Alas, this created Battal’s nobody, Rold_Laxttab, but thankfully, Battal’s strong will prevented him from becoming a heartless, and preserved his form. But… this was not the end of Battal’s struggles. Peteopilxn, Liptonpee’s nobody, was creating an organization called Oof 13, a group’s whose sole purpose was to gather all the dank crystals and summon the brrrrap of reckoning upon the world, killing everyone instantly. The 13 members of Oof 13 are as follows: 1. Peteopilxn 2. Kiygidtdytx 3. 18Srixch84 4. Gastrazerx Macs 5. Xhelp 6. Reegrx 7. Nonox 8. Yanyxsul 9. Gegdranomax 10. Fubf_Kexzueim 11. Thaux 12. Gasprasgax 13. Xoalak Alas, they all died a day later due to Peteopilxn’s ligma. That is… except for Kiygidtdytx and Fubf_Kexzueim, due to time travel shenanigans that I will go into detail in a later installment. Anyhow, Battal was relaxing in Austin, Texas, taking in the rays of the sun and eating Macaroni and Cheese. Due to her hatred of Macaroni and Cheese, Peteopilxn rose from the grave to suplex Battal into the fucking moon. Story 3 - Pizza Rolls After the fiasco of fighting for the credit of writing "Who ate all the pizza rolls again?", Lord_Battal decided to take a nice long trip to the Bahamas to get away from all the drama. It was then that an incriminating article came out; one that pegged him for having been secretly voicing the lead character for the upcoming game Minecraft: Storymode Season 3. Battal has since then made no comment on the subject. Threads ADD THREADS HERE Shadowfall (Roleplay) Category:Members